


Stress

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt -  jeremiad [a long mournful complaint or lamentation; a list of woes]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - jeremiad [a long mournful complaint or lamentation; a list of woes]

"He's an idiot," Jean says from where he lays his head on Armin's lap, "Stubborn like a damn bull, with no damn sense of self preservation I mean really, is he trying to get himself killed every single time we send him out in a mission?! He's going to give Mikasa a heart attack one of these days, and you as well. Hell, he's gonna give _me_ a fucking heart attack, the asshole, has he no consideration for anyone around him?! Unbelievable!" he sighs in frustration.

Armin turns another page in the book he holds.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jean asks, and _no_ , he doesn't pout at the back of Armin's book.

Armin nods, Jean's jeremiad in the background of his mind, but yes Armin had been listening.


End file.
